After 6x09 Kensi and Deeks meets up at her house for Pizza and Beer
by StineKJ
Summary: Kensi and Deeks have pizza and beer at her place after the tough case and Kensi reveals her on of her deepest fears and an secret is revealed.
1. Chapter 1

After the case Kensi and Deeks sat on Kensi´s couch and unloaded with beer and pizza. After the episode of top model ended Deeks turned against her

"So" He said and she turned against him

"Soo?" she asked

"What now?" he asked and she looked confused at him not really knowing what he talked about

"I am not sure I know what you are talking about" she said

"Do you want to watch a movie or go to bed?" he asked and he saw something in her face almost relief

"Oh well, I guess a movie would be nice" she said before he stopped her

"Kensi wait" he said and she turned against him

"Do you want to talk about something?" he said slowly and she hesitated before she lowered her eyes and opened her mouth before closing it again

"What is it Kens" he said and she looked at him before smiling

"I just… we have been going in circles around this for so long and every time something like this happens I…" she stopped and took a breath before she looked into his eyes again unsure if she wanted him to say something but he did anyway

"You what Kens?" he said softly not wanting to scare her

"I…I can´t stop thinking that it could have been you" she said slowly and quite before biting her lip and a tear escaped her eye and she quickly whipped it away but he saw it any way and smiled before he grabbed her hands and she looked at him and they shared a small smile

"But it wasn't, I know that I can´t make any promises, but I will do my best, so that you will not have to go trough that" he said and she smiled at him

"Can we watch a movie now?" she said

"Sure" he laughed before standing up and going over to the DVD collection

"So what are you in a mood for?" he said

"A comedy" she laughed

"Okay how about Ted?" he said and she nodded and he sat the DVD in the player before joining her on the couch again

"Did you ever have like a favorite stuffed animal when you were a child?" he said and she thought for a while before she turned towards him

"Yeah, I had this penguin my dad gave my when he came home from his first tour to Irak, I slept with that thing a long time, I still have it in my closet" she said and turned away toward the screen again, a little embarrassed

"You don´t have to be embarrassed Kens, I think it is nice to have something to hold onto from your childhood, I wished I had something to hold onto" he said a little sad

"I´m sorry Deeks" she said

"Its okay" he said smiling at her before turning to the screen again

"Now I know another thing about you and I didn´t even have to snoop around" he laughed

"Yeah you are one lucky guy" she said with a smile

"That I am" he said

"So can I ask you a question?" he said

"Sure" she said afraid of what he would ask her

"Why is you favorite color cornflower blue?" he asked and she froze

"Hmm because I think it is a nice color" she said and whished he would just forget about it but as always he wouldn´t

"How can you be such a bad liar when you lie for a living?" he asked laughing at her and she turned red

"I´m not lying" she said but even her self didn´t believe in that

"Of course your not" he said and smiled before he turned serious again

"Serious Kens, why is cornflower blue your favorite color?"

She opened her mouth a couple of times but closed it again

"Please Kens" he said and she looked at him and decided that now was as good of time as any

"Okay hmm, it´s because of you" she said but didn´t look up

"What do you mean?" he said quite

"Cornflower blue, is the color of the ocean, it reminds me of you and… It´s the color of your eyes" when she was finished she looked at him and he was stunned by her confession

"Wow Kens, I mean, I don´t know what to say" he said and she let out a shaky breath

"You don´t have to say anything" She said before she turned to the movie on the TV

"Wow" he said again a couple of minutes later

"Will you stop saying that" she laughed

"Sorry I just… can´t believe you just said that" he said stunned

"Will you stop you are embarrassing me" she said as she hide her face in the pillow

"Sorry" he said and smiled at her, she raised her head from her pillow to see him smile at her, she smiled at him before she threw her pillow at him and he catches it before it hit his face, when he moved it from his face he broke out into a laugh and Kensi followed him and they laughed a bit before they turned serious again

"Serious Kens, this mean a lot to me" he said and she smiled at him

"I don´t want to sound cheesy but my favorite color is hazel brown" he said and she turned red and her breath catches and she looked him in his eyes

"The same color as your eyes" he said and she turned away from him not wanting him to see her like this, looking like a 16 teen year old school girl who had a crush on one of the popular boys.

"Stop it Deeks" she said smiling at him when her face color returned too normal

"You started" he laughed and she turned her attention towards the movie

"Are you ignoring me?" he smiled at her but she didn´t answer but there was a smile spreading on her face

"I know you can hear me" he smirked and she laughed out loud

"See and now you laugh at me" he laughed him self

"Shut up I´m watching a movie" she said and tried to turn serious again but she failed miserably and he just laughed at her before he turned back to the movie and somehow they both felt that their "thing" was moving in the right direction, slowly but in the right direction.


	2. The Humbug

"So that was an eventful day" Deeks said as he and Kensi went into his apartment, after they had finished their ice skating, they had all gone out to eat to celebrate Sam´s son´s promotion and had gone home after shortly after.

"Yea you can say that" She said as she dumped down on the couch before she turned on the TV, but didn´t really pay attention to the Top Model episode that was playing on the screen, her head was full of thoughts about what had happened in the previous day, her confession to Deeks and her commitment to him and their thing but most of all that kiss, that wonderful kiss that she craved for right now but couldn't bring her self to ask, and a small smile spread across her face and she blushed a little. Meanwhile Deeks stood and watched her, and he could see the thoughts rolling around in her head and the smile on her face made his heart flutter, and he couldn´t believe that now she was his and only his so he made a decision and walked towards the couch. Kensi was so lost in her thoughts that she didn´t notice, until his hands was cupping her face and he smiled at her and she smiled back. They looked at each other for a while.

"You want to be bold?" He said and she let out a shaky breath, she had trouble thinking straight with him so close and that smile, dahm him and his smile, she thought so she just nodded and closed her eyes silently begging him to kiss her, hug her, anything, just do something.

"Today, tomorrow and every day after?" he asked again and she was close to loosing it, this was almost to much for her to handle but she didn´t move and just nodded again.

His lips touched hers and she was surprised for a spilt second, but she soon kissed him back and her hand flew to his neck almost afraid that he will pull away, but that was the last thing on his mind as his hands went to her waist and he pushed her a little, she followed and leaned down on the couch so he was above her and between her legs, and on of his hands trailed down her legs and rested on her ass and he squeezed and she laughed and stopped the kiss. She looked at him and she had never felt like this before, not even with Jack and she couldn't stop her self from telling him how much he meant to her

"Marty" she said and he looked at him with a look of love but also confusion, she had never called him Marty before, he waited for her to continue

"You mean so much to me, no man has ever made me feel like you do, I care about you so much that it scares me" she said quietly and looked into his eyes and she knew he could see that she was close to crying but she didn´t care.

He shifted his weight, so he was leaning on his elbow and stroked her cheek with one hand, and looked at her

"What are you doing to me Marty?" she cried out

"I´m falling in love with you" he said and he kissed her and she let out a broken cry, and she kissed him back.

When he pulled back he looked at her and gave her a small smile

"I can´t believe you mine, I can´t believe I can kiss you when I want, I have been dreaming about this for so long, Kensi I have had these feelings for you ever since I met you for the first time, and those feelings have been growing and growing, and today I can´t imagine my life without you, I love you Kensi" he said and he had been looking at her the entire time

"Marty I…" she said and opened her mouth again but no sound came out

"It´s okay Kensi, you don´t need to say it before your ready" he smiled at her, that smile full of understanding and love, that smile she could spend hours looking at, that smile that made her heart flutter

"What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?" she said smiling at him

"I could say the same thing princess" he smiled before kissing her again

He stood up and walked to the kitchen and she followed his with her eyes

"You want a beer" he asked and just like that everything was back to normal and she smiled

"Yes, thank you" she said before she sat up on the couch and turned her attention towards the TV screen and noticed that the Top Model episode was over and an episode of "How I Met You Mother" was on, and she laughed at Barnie who tried to score another girl but failed.

"What are you laughing at?" Deeks asked as he sat down on the couch next to her and handed her a beer, which she took from him and took a sip.

"Barnie is trying to score a girl but he seemed to have lost his… touch" she said and laughed

"Sucks for him, glad I haven´t lost my… touch" he smiled and she turned towards him

"You sure about that?" she smiled

"Auch, that hurt Kens" he said but smiled and but his hand over his heart

"Aww did I hurt your feelings?" she laughed and he smiled at her

"What if you did?" he said but still smiled at she could see that he didn´t mean anything, but she played along

"So tell me, how can I make it up to you" she said and she trailed her fingers threw his hair in his neck

"I have a few ideas" he said and she leaned towards him and kissed him before she pulled back and smiled at him

"Something like that?" she asked and he smiled at her

"Among other things" he smiled before she cuddled into his side and turned her attention towards the TV and smiled, happy that she finally told him how she felt but also a bit afraid of what the future had in hold for them, but until than she wanted to enjoy this feeling and the time she had with him because in their line of work they never knew if it was their last.


End file.
